


Worth the Wait

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 386: Waiting.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 386: Waiting.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Worth the Wait

~

“Impatient?” whispers Harry. “It’s my understanding this sort of thing’s standard.” 

“Good things are worth waiting for,” replies Neville.

“Good answer.” Smiling, Harry says, “And congratulations, you’ve snagged one of the best girls in the world. She’s worth waiting for.”

“Thanks.” Neville hums. “I never asked you, but you’re okay with this…right? With us?” 

Harry blinks, then grins. “Are you mad? I think you two’re brilliant.” 

“Okay. Good.” The music starts, and they turn, facing the door where Ginny’s standing in her wedding gown. She’s gorgeous, radiant, and Neville exhales. He’ll never understand how Harry could give her up. 

~


End file.
